Nightfall
by Curious Elaine
Summary: She never knew that her decision to moved to the quaint little town of Forks to live with her Uncle Charlie would be the catalyst of future events that would change her life forever.


Author's note: I am horrible with grammar and this is my best attempt. I have not write a composition in over 5 years so excused me if the story does not flow well. I suddenly had the urged to looked at Twilight fanfiction and so now here I am, two thousand words later xD. I don't know when I will update as this was just a surge of inspiration. Thank you for reading ^^.

* * *

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington state, a small inconsequential town name Forks exist. The place is gloomy, doomy, and rainy with miles and miles of green forest extending to the farthest place the eyes can see. Juxtaposition against California sunny sky and temperamental weather, it was just either wet or cold or wet and cold. Forks is the emo cousin of happy go-lucky San Jose.

Forks lack the sunniness and bustling atmosphere of California. Here, ones can see the stars, hear the insect's calls at night. If they are gamed, they can also hear the whisper of spirits and ghost. Quiet and secluded, Forks at night is a great backdrop for a horror movie.

Elaine had grown weary of the suffocating density of the Bay area. People pass each other by, not really noticing anyone, and work themselves to death just to be barely afford rent. Living paycheck to paycheck. Not that she knew anything about living paycheck to paycheck.

Elaine's family sits comfortably in "middle" middle class. Though, for people outside looking in, her family seems much more wealthy than they actually are with their million dollars home and fancy sport cars. Million dollar home was the average price for a house in the Bay area, the fancy sport car were, however, a "want" and not a "need" buy thanks to her father's fascination for speed. To which Elaine neither share nor understand. 101, 280, and 880 all had horrible traffic, 101 especially. It does not matter if a car can go 0 to 100 in a second because 0 to 100 in California is from point A to a T-bone collision.

To her, there is no difference between an Ashton Martin, Lamborghini, Porsche or Toyota Camry. Which is why she is driving her Camry from San Jose to Forks, much to her father's exasperation.

"Sweety, why can't you take the Martin, Ferrari, the Porsche even! I don't understand why you insist on the old Camry," her father complained, his voice static-y through her cell-phone. Too many trees must not give the best reception.

"Well, papa, you get a heart attack if it's not Uncle Jay fixing your car, I can't imagine you would let a mechanic in Forks touch it," Elaine rolled her eyes.

Uncle Jay was a family friend that has an expertise in fixing sport cars, whose skills her father swears by.

" Plus, I like my car, it might be old but it works and have good mileage. You know how lazy I am, if I take one of your babies then I have to make multiple trips to the gas stations."

"Oh honey, you really need to motivate yourself mor-" her father started to nag and Elaine is starting to zone the noise out.

Her father is a great father; he cared for her more openly than most father do. She was the biggest daddy's girl, that is until her mother's passing and his second marriage that came shockingly fast afterward. Things like that don't go unnoticed in her middle class community. Snide comments were made, sympathetic and pitying eyes were sent her way.

Elaine was too young to fully understand what was going on. However, she did not feel anything except sadness regarding her mother's passing. Everything else she had gather in a box, lock it and threw the key out.

Sometimes, in the quiet of her study she would try and think of those years, but every time she get close, there would be a shooting migraine. It was almost like a warning shot.

So Elaine and her father just put on a façade of happy family. After awhile, she almost couldn't distinguish between what was pretend what was faked.

"Honey, dinner's rea-," a feminine voice came out of the phone and snapping Elaine out of her reverie.

"Papa, I can see Uncle Charlie's House now, I'm going to hang up, have a good dinner!" she hastily end the call.

"Elai-"

Elaine does not want any part of her life tainted with that woman presence any longer than necessary.

Even in the dark, she can see the silhouette of a white, two-story house. In the driveway, sat a blue police cruiser. She is not sure about the location of her uncle house since she lost the slip of paper that had his address on it. Since Charlie is the Chief Police Officer of Forks, what are the chances of another officer living in the same area her uncle lived?

Elaine quickly pulls into the brick driveway. She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. This is a re-start. Everything that happened before does not matter; this will be her life now.

Hastily, she opens her Camry and advance to the front porch. Stepping two-step at a time on the stair leading to the door and firmly knock three times.

Shuffling footstep can be heard. The front door open and a middle-aged man came out.

He stands 6 feet tall and has an average build, not too lanky not too muscly. His short curly brown hair slightly bounced with every movement. The moustache that Elaine always hated is still there despite her annoyance.

"Hi, Uncle Charlie," she beamed and gave him a bear hug.

Charlie stiffens in discomfort but slowly wrap his arm around her petite frame. He is not the openly-show-your-affection type of guy. Despite this, Elaine knows that he loves her all the same.

"It's good to see you, kiddo,"

Charlie is a quiet and awkward man. Elaine on the other hand is verbose and affectionate. There were never two people so different. However, Elaine loved him all the same. From his stupid jokes to non-hovering nature, she finds comfort in the presence of her Uncle.

Charlie gave he a quick squeeze and let her go.

"You had me worry, I thought you would be here hours ago," he said as he walked to her Camry and helped load her belongings out.

"You know how directionally challenged I am Uncle, it's a miracle I made it within the day," Elaine giggle, stumbling after her Uncle. Charlie caught her, as she was about to fall.

"Same old Ellie," Charlie smiles.

Elaine sticks out her tongue. Childish for being seventeen she knows, but she didn't care. Elaine is more childish in nature than most her peers, but more mature in ways that the innocent and naïve children of this quaint little town never had to be.

She used to visit Charlie every summer from the age of five, even after her mother passing she would religiously come. She didn't particularly care for Forks but loved her Uncle so she came anyway.

During that time, she would share a room wither her cousin Bella.

Like her, Bella had a fair complexion with long, straight dark brown hair, a heart-shaped face with big round chocolate eyes. Bella had prominent cheekbone while Elaine baby's fat is still on her face. Though the same age, Elaine would always look much younger than Bella. Her family's gene was quite strong. Though similar, it was easy to differentiate between the two.

Bella was quite pretty in Elaine's opinion but Bella would always rolled her eyes when she compliments her.

Sharing a room with Bella was interesting. Using the bathroom was a fun regimen considering there was only one for the three of them.

Bella, or rather Isabella was Uncle Charlie's kid from his marriage to his ex-wife Renee.

Elaine didn't particularly care for Renee. Despite who was right or wrong, Uncle Charlie was hurt by her actions.

Elaine didn't particularly care for Forks but loved her Uncle so she would earnestly visit. Bella on the other hand detest this place. She loved her sunny Phoenix too much.

Bella and Elaine tolerated each other. They didn't like nor hate the other. Their presence just provided comfort and familiarity in the alien planet that is Forks.

Visiting Uncle Charlie was Elaine favorite pastime that ended when she was fourteen. Bella finally put her foot down and insist that Uncle Charlie visit her instead.

Elaine did not particularly care for Renee so she just put off visiting Uncle Charlie for a while. She and Bella still kept and touch and occasionally call.

Everything changed however when a few months ago, Elaine could not get in contact with her cousin no matter how many time she called. Worried, she called the Phoenix Police Department and asked for a welfare check.

Asking Uncle Charlie would just cause unnecessary concerns and would solve nothing.

A few days later she received a call that surprise her. It was not from the Phoenix Police Department but from Renee.

Renee was incomprehensible and inconsolable over the phone. After a few minute of calming her down, Elaine was horrified by the news.

Bella was dead. Her body found torn the pieces, the cause they assumed was an animal attack.

Funeral arrangements were quickly made. Charlie and Elaine went to Phoenix to attend the funeral. He had looked gaunt and haunted. His chocolate eyes were empty and void of emotion.

Elaine comforted him and left him alone in his grief. It would be a discourtesy to Charlie that Elaine would try and help him forget and get over something so horrible. Charlie loved Bella immensely and he deserved his peace.

Things for Elaine weren't much better at home. A lot of buried resentment and emotions were coming to the surface, making it inhospitable. She then proposed that she moved in with Charlie, which her father objected. In the end however, it was finalized that she would move in with Charlie.

Elaine might look like an innocent, naïve young girl, but she is capable of destroying everything in her path. But she chose to shut her mouth and everything was peaceful for many years.

She grimaced as she tried to pull out one her luggage out of her car. Everything was a lot heavier than she thought. But then again, she was never the one for the minimalist lifestyle.

Charlie came up behind her and aids her effort. With some effort, the both of them managed to put all her luggage in her new room on the second floor. Charlie left her alone to get situated and unpacked.

A sense of nostalgia came as she finally had the time to sit and look around. The wooden floor, light blue walls, peaked ceiling and the yellowed lace curtain covering the window that faced the front yard were all part of her childhood. Even the way the floor creaks as she walk on it is endearing. Which in a few months time, she is sure, will eventually become annoying.

Elaine finally unpacked half of her belongings, cramming her clothing in the old pine dresser is a momentous feat. She never knew her clothes took up that much space.

It is already two o'clock by the time she was done. Going to Forks High School will be a pain tomorrow.

The school is the home of three hundred and fifty seven, now eight, including her, students. Their parents, heck, great grandparent probably grew up together, live and died in this town. She will be the pariah of the town.

Elaine hated changing school but it is due process to moving.

Changing to her pajama, and by pajama she meant an oversized t-shirt and short, Elaine crawled into her bed and hug her body pillow tight. The aches of pulling luggage and unpacking her belongings are finally getting to her.

She quickly fell into the safe, dark and lovely abyss that they call sleep.

Little did Elaine know, her decision to moved to Forks had started a chain of reaction that will change her and the life of those around her, forever.


End file.
